The Future of the Past, the Past of the Future
by rowlinghermione
Summary: The future of the past, the past of the future. Messing up is part of the past, but growing up isn't. JPLE, HPHG, JPHG
1. Chapter 1: Getting There

**A Past of the Future, The Future of the Past**

Knock, knock, knock. Silence. Knock, knock. "Coming!"

Harry opened the front door to find Hermione standing on the porch. Her clothes were torn, and it looked as though she had been crying.

"Hey Harry," she whispered. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "Did you apparate here?"

"No," Hermione said as she sat down on the couch. "I walked."

"You walked?" Harry questioned and started laughing. He stopped when he realized that her face remained serious. "You walked," he said.

"I walked," she stated.

"Where do you live? Don't you live near Ron?"

"No. I… My family and I moved here a few weeks ago. Do you mind if I crash here for awhile?"

"No. Why did you come here instead of apparating to Ron and Ginny's place? Coffee?" He handed her a cup, and poured some freshly made coffee into it. It was, after all, only nine in the morning.

"Umm… My parents… they've been… they aren't home." Hermione looked into the cup of coffee and didn't look up as she said this. Tears formed in her soft brown eyes.

"Oh."

"And… I can't really talk to Ginny or Ron about it," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Harry questioned, not realizing what she meant by their taking a trip. He sat down on the couch next to her.

"You're the only person that I know who…who's parents aren't ever coming back." After saying this, tears fell down her beautiful face.

Realization suddenly hit Harry, full blast. Her parents were dead. The trip was them going to the afterworld. He thought, 'how could I have been that stupid?'

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't realize that that was what you meant." Harry pulled her into an embrace. She rocked back and forth, and laid her head on his chest. She cried herself to sleep, head still on his chest. After about an hour, Harry put her head on a pillow and lay a blanket on top of her.

Then, he went to his room and picked up a piece of parchment. He wrote:

_Ron,_

_If you want to contact Hermione, she is staying at my place. She came over this morning wearing very… beaten-up… clothes. I am trying to find out why. I'll send another letter when I find anything out._

_Harry_

_PS- Please don't tell her that you know she is here and don't ask her. She was crying when she arrived here and I don't want to upset her even more… She doesn't know that I sent you this letter._

Harry walked over to Hedwig, and sent the letter to Ron. Harry walked downstairs, placed one of his large shirts on the coffee table for Hermione, and went into the kitchen. He started to make another cup of coffee and something for Hermione to eat. It had been early when she had arrived, and he doubted that she had eaten this morning.

The garage door creaked, and a car pulled into the driveway. A few seconds later, "Oooo. Coffee," Uncle Vernon grabbed a cup and sat at the kitchen table, across from Harry.

"What's cooking?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Waffles and bacon," Harry replied.

"Oh. Okay. It's eleven o'clock, so I'll serve lunch in an hour," Aunt Petunia told Uncle Vernon.

"Sure," Uncle Vernon grunted. He concentrated on the taste of the coffee in his hand. "Mmm. I love coffee."

Just then, Hermione walked into the kitchen with Harry's overlarge shirt on. Uncle Vernon spit his coffee out, and rounded on Harry. "Why is there a GIRL in the house? And why is she wearing YOUR shirt?"

"I…" Harry started.

"I came this morning. At nine o'clock," Hermione told Uncle Vernon. "I… came from my house down the street and I locked myself out. My parents aren't coming back until next month, and since I've seen Harry before at the park, so I came here. He lent me his shirt because I had ripped the clothes that I had on before."

Harry made a mental note to thank her for the narrow escape.

"I was wondering if I could crash here awhile," Hermione finished.

"Sure dear. We'd be glad to have you stay here. But first, we have to get you some appropriate clothes," Aunt Petunia said. "Follow me."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione wore a pair of jeans and a big shirt that she had shortened with a hair tie (the jeans from Lily about fifteen years before).

"We'd better go to the store," Harry said, winking at Hermione.

"Yeah… I have to go to the bank and I really should buy some new clothes," Hermione told Mrs. Dursley.

"I'll drive the car," Mrs. Dursley went to grab her jacket.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Mom? Can you come in here please?" Dudley screamed from the living room.

"One second honey!" Aunt Petunia yelled to Dudley. "Be back in a second."

Hermione slowly moved closer to Harry and grabbed his hand. Tears slid down her face at what Dudley had said. "Hermione?" Harry asked. He moved in and leaned toward her. He put his hand on her cheek, and she smiled through the tears. They stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"We should go," Hermione whispered.

"Right," Harry answered and she pulled him out of the house. Hermione waved her wand, and when they reached the sidewalk, Harry pulled her into him. Before she knew it, he had crashed his lips into hers. She could feel herself giving herself to him. She felt her knees weaken, she felt herself open her mouth slightly and his tongue slid into her mouth.

Beep. Beep. Hermione and Harry jumped away from each other. A blonde 21-year-old woman stepped off the bus and spoke, "Welcome to the day bus, transport for the needing witch or wizard. My name is Janet Keith and I will be your instructor… forget it. Welcome to the day bus, I'm Janet, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger and this is my friend, Harry Potter," Hermione told Janet.

"Friend? From what you were doing before it looked like you were together. It's good to know that you're not though." She gave Harry a flirtatious smile. "We don't have all day, Granger. Hurry up." Hermione and Harry quickly climbed into the light blue bus. "We're in dad!" Janet yelled to the bus driver. "So, where are you planning on going?"

"Diagon Alley," Hermione bitterly replied. Hermione didn't say anything or look at Janet the rest of the bus ride.

A few minutes later, the day bus stopped in front of the pub. "Thanks," Harry said as he paid for the bus ride. Hermione hadn't thought of bringing money with her to Harry's place.

"Gringotts first," Harry told her. "I can't keep paying for you, you know," he joked.

"Don't worry," Hermione laughed. Then, she playfully punched his shoulder. Harry smiled.

When they were done with Gringotts, they headed toward RSF. "Harry! Hermione! Wait up," Professor Dumbledore yelled to them.

"Hello Professor. How was your summer?" Hermione asked when Dumbledore had caught up to them.

"Here," Professor Dumbledore passed her something in a package.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned.

"Just open it," he told her. "My work here is done."

Harry put his arm on her shoulder as Hermione opened the package. "Professor?" Hermione looked up to see an empty space where her professor once stood.

"A time turner?" Harry asked. "But why? Well, I'm going to the quidditch shop. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Meet me here in an hour," Hermione told him.

Hermione went over to the racks and started picking out different colored robes, jeans, and shirts. After about forty-five minutes, Hermione had finished trying items on, paid for the clothes, and changed into a light pink tank top and a pair of low hip-huggers. When she finished, she walked outside. She found Harry very quickly. He was starring at a broom in the window of the quidditch shop. Hermione put her bags right behind him. She tiptoed up to him, put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," she whispered into his ear.

"What the bloody…" The boy grabbed her hands and turned to face her. Hermione froze.


	2. Chapter 2: James

A Past of the Future, The Future of the Past 

**Chapter 2**

He still held her hands in his, but that was mainly out of shock. Hermione scanned his face. The first thing Hermione noticed was that his hazel green eyes glittered in the sunshine. Then, looking up, she noticed that he didn't have a lightning bolt scar.

Her eyes grew wide; she pulled her hands away, and whispered, "James?"

He looked at her in an odd sort of way. "Have I met you before?"

"No," Hermione said as she backed away from him.

"Then how do you know my name?" James asked her and took a step toward her.

"Umm…" Hermione bid her time. "I…I," Hermione stuttered, "guessed?"

"Why are you so jumpy?" James asked.

"I… Is someone calling my name? I have to go." Hermione grabbed her bags and ran into the quidditch shop. "Harry? Where are you?" Hermione yelled through the shop.

"Over here," Harry's voice came from the next aisle over. When she entered the aisle, he asked, "Where are the lightning bolt 5000s? They just came out with them… where are the nimbus 2000s?"

"I think I need to sit down," Hermione put her hand on her head, and closed her eyes.

"Umm… Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked her. "Sit down." He guided her to a ledge in front of the broomsticks. The ledge was mainly used to polish brooms and such, but it was empty now because the repair and shiners were on break. Harry sat down next to her and his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into him, and kissed her on the lips.

"Harry? I just met someone, and… he's supposed to be dead." Hermione stood up and whispered so that noone could hear her, "I think we are in the past. I think… by about twenty five years."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. People in the store were looking at them and Harry quickly said, "You're dumping me?"

"Well, you are a little too obsessed," Hermione acted. The people went back to their shopping. "Finally," Hermione whispered. "Buy a broom and meet me at Tom's place in an hour."

"I have my broom… the Firebolt 3000. I left it at the polishers."

"Okay… Get your broom and we'll meet at Toms place in an hour. Just… don't talk to anyone."

"Who did you see earlier?" Harry asked.

"Your father," Hermione told him, and quickly departed the shop.

** 3 Lily 3 Lily 3 Lily 3 Lily 3 Lily 3 Lily 3 Lily 3 Lily 3 Lily 3**

"Where is he?" Lily asked her friend, Mary. She paced back and forth in front of the quidditch shop.

"Maybe he's inside the shop," Mary suggested. Lily stopped pacing, and went into the shop with Mary right behind her.

After looking around for a few minutes, she found James. She saw another girl with brown hair walk up to him. She spoke, put her hand on her head, and closed her eyes. James guided the girl to the ledge. Then, Lily saw him put his arm around the girl's shoulder, and then… he kissed her.

"Son of a bludger," Lily whispered as she ran crying out of the shop, into the streets, and toward the muggle world of London.

** 3 James Potter 3 James Potter 3 James Potter 3 James Potter 3**

James walked into the quidditch shop.

"What! You're dumping me?" James heard someone yell. He looked through the shelves.

At seeing Hermione, he zoned out of their conversation. _'Where did she come from?'_ She wasn't wearing the normal clothes from that time. She wore clothes that, in his time, showed too much skin. (The timeturner took about an hour after hers and Harry's touch to activate itself). He thought, _'Who is that beauty?'_ Her long brunette hair lay perfectly on her shoulders, and went down to her waist. _'She's like an angel. Forget Lily. She is way more beautiful than that blonde. I can't believe that I wasted three years of my life trying to get Lily to go out with me. I mean, she finally said yes at the end of last year and we've been dating for three months, but Hermione is too beautiful to forget about. I'd better go dump Lily. I mean, she isn't that pretty anyway. Lily looks more like a… dog than a girl compared to Hermione,'_ James thought to himself.

He woke up from his daydream to hear Hermione say, "Your father."

Hermione turned and walked out of the store. James followed her like a puppy wanting to be fed. (Except he didn't go so close that she knew that he was following her).

"Hello Tom," he watched Hermione speak to the bartender (and the owner of the hotel).

"Hello Miss. What brings you out here today?" Tom asked.

"I need to rent two rooms until school starts."

"So… one night?" Tom asked. "That'll be six galleons." Hermione passed him seven, (one galleon was a tip), and he passed her two keys. "The rooms are…"

Hermione cut him off. "Rooms one and three, first floor. Room one is the first door on the left, and three is the second door on the left. Rooms one and two are suites. Does that cover it?"

"Tonight the bar is closed to adults and there will be a young adults party," Tom recited. He was shocked that she knew the place so well. He had never seen him before (or so he thought).

"Thanks Tom," Hermione told him, and went up the stairs.

_'Wow,'_ James thought. _'She has more gut than I do. She interrupted an adult… and she didn't curtsy when she left. I have to see her again.'_ He was first captivated by her beauty, and then by her ways. She acted as though she and Tom were equals, even though he was at least twenty years older than her.


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**The Past of the Future, the Future of the Past**

**Chapter 3**

**At the Young Adult Party**

** James+Lily James+Lily James+Lily James+Lily James+Lily **

"So… Do you want to dance?" Lily asked. The song in the background was extremely soft and romantic.

"Nope," James replied. "Butterbeer." The bartender had come over to take his order.

"Are you ever going to ask me to dance?" Lily questioned.

"Nope." James and a lot of the guys in the room were looking at Hermione. The song had changed to a faster beat and she danced moving her hips to the beat. Her short skirt showed a lot off, as did her tank-top.

"JAMES!" Lily pulled him away from the bar. "You're my boyfriend. That means that we should dance." She led him to the dance floor, and she started to groove to the music. James just stood there, captivated by Hermione's dancing. Lily grinded into him, but he only glanced at her and back at Hermione. "Fine, I get it. You don't like me anymore at least not after her. You're free! You go and be with her! She doesn't even go to our school! You won't see her EVER again! That's your choice. I'm leaving," Lily announced to him, turned on her heel, and walked away from him.

** Hermione + James Hermione + James Hermione + James **

Hermione stopped dancing and headed toward the bar. James made his way over to her, sitting next to her.

"You never introduced yourself to me," James told her. Hermione turned to him, and a flash of fear dashed through her eyes. That was quickly replaced by a different feeling that James couldn't comprehend.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Hermione Granger." She nodded and turned back toward the bartender, ordering a butterbeer.

James tapped her on her shoulder. "I couldn't help but notice your dancing earlier. You're a great dancer. I was wondering if you would honour me with a dance."

"Aren't you going out with Lily?" Hermione turned back toward him.

"No. We broke up earlier," James replied. "How did you know about her?"

"Everyone does," Hermione answered. "Are Sirius and Remus here?"

"You know them too?" James asked. "When did you meet them?"

"In the past," Hermione told him. "Are they here?"

"Sirius is. Remus is at home," James said.

"Full moon?" Hermione questioned, looking out the window.

"You know?" James exclaimed.

"Know…" Hermione stalled. "I just said that the full moon is out. Isn't it pretty?"

"Oh, yeah. Would you like to dance?" A very slow song came on.

Hermione thought for a second. Harry isn't here. I can't use him as an excuse… If I say no, it'll hurt his feelings… She found no excuse to tell him, so she had to say yes.

James and Hermione had started dancing on the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and she placed her hands around his neck. He looked into her eyes she looked into his. "I hear that you like to create mischief," Hermione tried to make a conversation.

"How do you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you? I want to know more."

"You know my name. I'm going to Hogwarts next year, and… I create a lot of mischief with my friends. For now, that's all that you need to know about me. Now, if you would please excuse me, I'm going to bed… It's late and we have school tomorrow."

** James + Sirius James + Sirius James + Sirius James + Sirius **

"James? Who was that girl?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione. She's beautiful," James replied.

"Yeah, nice ass," Sirius answered. James gave Sirius a frown.

"She's mine."

"But…She's hot. I call first go with her. You can have her after that," Sirius replied.

"NO!" James shouted. "She's more than that. She doesn't deserve that treatment!"

"You didn't mind when I did that to Lily."

"She was different. She isn't as important," James starred dreamily after Hermione. "I already miss Hermione."

"You think too much. I already bought a room for the night. I'll be in there in ten… you can have it after me… in an hour," Sirius said. He left to talk to a blonde seventeen-year-old and her younger (14 yr old) sister. In less than five minutes, the older girl and him had gone up to the hotel room.

"Why must he always do that?" James muttered and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4: Malfoy

**Future of the Past, Past of the Future  
****Chapter 4: Malfoy**

"Harry," Hermione said. She looked around Platform 9¾. "Nothing has changed." She had a confused look on her face. Harry thought that she looked rather cute with that face. Harry remained silent. "Oh no." Hermione muttered. She had just seen James. He was making his way over to them.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"James is coming. Umm…something you should know. I think he may like me." Hermione cringed at the thought. "So we need to find a way to change it back to…hi James," Hermione said when James had reached them.

"Hi Hermione. My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to join us. We have a compartment already." James looked at her and solely at her, as though Harry wasn't there.

"Sure." Hermione looked at Harry. "Can my friend come along?" James looked over at Harry for the first time since the quidditch shop.

James looked from Hermione to Harry. "If I say yes, will you come?"

"Yes," Hermione told him.

"Then he can come," James answered.

"Oh. I don't want to be a fifth wheel," Harry told James.

"What are you talking about Harry? You won't be a fifth wheel, will he James?" Hermione said.

"Of course not," James replied. All he wanted was for Hermione to come, and if making her friend feel welcome helped, he was all for it.

"Then let's go," Hermione smiled.

"Compartment number thirteen," James answered. He went to hold Hermione's hand, but before he could, Harry had put his arm around her waist. James gave Harry a jealous glance and followed them toward the train. The whole time James was thinking, _'What does he have that I don't?'_

In the Compartment In the Compartment In the Compartment

"Hi Sirius," Hermione smiled at the young man in front of her. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked a lot like Orlando Bloom. "How are you?"

James walked in after Harry. Harry had let go of Hermione's waist right before they walked into the room.

"Hey James," Sirius said to the one behind Hermione. Harry's hair was covering up his scar. "I thought you were wearing something else earlier."

"I was," the guy behind the one that Sirius had been talking to earlier.

"What the…you two could be brothers…twins," Sirius exclaimed.

"Or at least family," Hermione muttered so that no one could hear her except Harry. Harry burst out laughing. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Hermione just stared at him. "So James. Where's Lily?" Hermione tried to keep the attention off of Harry. He was too much like his father and the others may notice. Everyone in the room turned toward Hermione. "What? I just imagined that you might have some girls in here. It's weird being around four very…different guys."

"How so?" Remus turned away from his book.

"Well… first, you three are all animagus'. Second, you're a werewolf, and thirdly…I can't believe I just said that. I'm out of my mind," Hermione shook her head. "I have to go and collect myself…if you don't mind." Hermione quickly turned from the room.

"Sorry about her. She's writing a novel and you three look exactly like the characters in her novel," Harry quickly covered her up and sat down. "They each turn into a different animagus. Except for the werewolf… he's forced to transform. One's a dog, another's a stag, and the third is a rat." Harry shrugged.

The four marauders looked at each other. How could she know that about them? It was really weird.

"Potter!" A voice from the door growled. Both Harry and James looked up at the man.

"Malfoy," Harry replied. Lucius Malfoy. He looked exactly like Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" James gave Harry a weird look.

"I was just wondering about that girl running down the hall." Lucius leaned against the doorpost. "Did you do that to her? You always were bad with girls, unlike myself. I had her falling for me in about a split second."

"She wouldn't fall for you, Malfoy," Harry told him.

"Apparently she would. She's on the ground…begging for me right now," Lucius replied. "Now, if you would excuse me." Lucius turned and walked away.

James looked at Sirius and Remus. "Don't you dare," Remus told him.

"But I have to," James replied. "He'll do what he did to the girl last quarter."

"What'd he do to her?" Harry questioned.

"He raped her and now she's pregnant," Remus answered.

"Oh," Harry replied.

"Aren't you going to be the almighty boyfriend?" James questioned him.

"No. She'll get herself out of it," Harry replied. "She's done bigger things."


End file.
